Una Vez Mas En Problemas
by Abbyhay
Summary: 1 año a pasado muy rapido al parecer ya no hay noticias de quien hubiera sido un "enemigo" o para runo un amigo pero eso cambiara de pronto 2temporada disfrutenlo D
1. de nuevo en problemas de amor y amistad

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo escribiendo ahora si me pongo bien al corriente con las historias sin ningún retraso ni distracción *5 segundos después* miren una abejita =D Runo: abby! Yo: bueno, bueno ya comencemos

**UNA VEZ MÁS EN PROBLEMAS DE AMOR Y AMISTAD**

*RUNO NARRA*

Ha pasado 1 año desde que no vemos a Henry ahora estamos de vacaciones y pronto entraremos faltan algunas semanas para eso la verdad no me gustaría porque extrañaría levantarme tarde desayunar a mi ritmo sin preocupaciones de que se me hará tarde y estar encerrada en mi cuarto charlando con Dan por teléfono hasta que sea tarde la verdad no me gustaría dejar eso pero sé que pronto acabara y comenzar con la rutina aburrida de siempre levantarse a las 5:00 am con prisas inesperadas montañas y montañas de tarea aunque estoy segura de que tendré mis desveladas por tanta tarea pero bueno espero sepas que te extraño mucho y mi primo también estamos esperando a que vuelvas.

Te quiero

Ace: terminaste la carta para tu papa?

Runo: si

Ace: bien mañana la mandamos

Runo: gracias Ace

Ace: y dime runo porque no quisiste irte con tu padre a Londres?

Runo: es que ya me acostumbre de aquí y no quería irme de un lugar querido otra vez

Ace: entiendo

*runo pensativa*

Ace: que piensas runo?

Runo: me pregunto que estará haciendo Henry también si ya se habrá dado cuenta de que el collar era falso

Ace: ya no te preocupes por eso de seguro está teniendo su merecido

Runo: pero aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza las palabras que me dijo ese día

_*flash back*_

_Runo: porque haces esto?_

_Henry: que porque lo hago?, QUE PORQUE LO HAGO? *Grita histérico* Lo hago para poder complacer a mi hermano_

_Runo: para poder complacer a tu hermano?_

_*fin del flash back*_

Runo: para complacer a su hermano?

Ace: yo tampoco lo entiendo

Runo: tal vez su hermano era quien lo obligaba aun que no quisiera

Ace: y como sabes que él no quería hacerlo tal vez el fue quien le pidió a su hermano meterse en esto

Runo: y tu como sabes que fue hace estoy segura que vi una mirada de tristeza en el

Ace: runo por favor

Runo: bueno, bueno ya mejor me voy a dormir

Ace: buenas noches runo

Runo: buenas noches

*en el cuarto de runo*

Estoy más que segura de que Henry es bueno

Sin darse cuenta afuera del cuarto de runo había alguien que la estaba escuchando ¿Quién sería?

_Continuara…_

=D este capítulo se lo dedico a Dream Weaver Dili una grandísima amiga y por supuesto a mi querida hermana Sariii nos leemos


	2. una pista hacia el

**Una pista hacia el**

A la mañana siguiente runo despertó con algo de sueño como si no hubiese dormido pero si lo hizo

Runo: Ace *dijo bostezando* buenos días

Ace: buenos di…. *paro al ver el rostro de runo cansado* runo te ves terrible que caso no dormiste anoche?

Runo: si lo hice pero no ser porque hoy amanecí así

Ace: ten esto hará que despiertes

Runo: que es?

Ace: es chocolate

Runo: Oh! pero que bien

Ace: pero ten cuidado porque….

Runo: Ahu!

*dijo pero fue interrumpido por el grito de dolor de runo*

Ace: está muy caliente *termino*

Runo: gracias por avisarme *dijo sarcástica pero con una sonrisa*

Ace: De nada

Runo: mejor me preparo el desayuno antes de que me digas una predicción atrasada *bromeo*

Ace: hay bueno

Toc-toc-toc

*tocaron la puerta*

Runo: yo abro

Toc-toc-toc

Runo: ya voy ,ya voy

*cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie*

Runo: pero qué?

Ace: quién es?

Runo: no lo sé no hay nadie

Ace: segura? Dijo acercándose a la peliazul

Runo: segura

Ace: ¿Qué es eso?

*dijo apuntando con su dedo una carta que estaba en el suelo al pie de la puerta*

Runo: no lo sé *dijo mientras la tomaba y la abría*

Ace: que dice?

Runo: amm Oh por dios!

Ace: que pasa?

Runo: "dice runo perdóname no fue mi intención lastimar a nadie te dejo esta carta para que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice inconscientemente aquel día espero y me puedas perdonar y también para advertirte ellos ya saben que el collar es falso van de nuevo por ti pero prometo que desde donde estoy te protegeré y si no te molesta me gustaría que fueras al callejón en donde nos vimos hace un año en 20 minutos.

Adiós

Henry"

* Runo tenía en su mirada algo de preocupación y de duda, Henry se estaba disculpando de lo que había hecho pero inconscientemente? ¿Cómo? Runo no lograba entender esa palabra ¿Qué era lo que en verdad pasaba? Henry había vuelto pero esta vez de su parte o bueno eso parecía pero ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que decía la verdad? Bueno en primer lugar no hubiera revelado que venían de nuevo por runo y en segundo lugar runo sentía seguridad de él pero ¿hacia bien? ¿Quién le aseguraba que lo que sentía era seguridad y no inseguridad? Pues fuera lo que fuera lo sentía y era con respecto a Henry *

Ace: runo tu no creerás que *dijo entrecortado*

Runo: no lo sé *con la mirada de sorpresa y a la vez con duda* pero creo que debo encontrar a Henry y que me explique bien lo que pasa

Ace: pero runo no será algo peligroso? bueno ya ves lo que paso hace un año

Runo: lo sé pero estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo

Ace: está bien pero voy contigo

Runo: no Ace Henry se sentirá más confiado si voy sola

Ace: pero runo

Runo: confía en mi estaré bien

Ace: está bien pero ten cuidado

Runo: lo tendré no te preocupes

Continuara…

Autora: bueno aquí les dejo la conti esperen el siguiente capi se llamara "perdóname no fue mi intención" nos leemos


	3. perdoname no fue mi intencion

HOLA! Bien aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo comencemos:

PERDONAME NO FUE MI INTENCION

Pasaron unos minutos y runo salió de su casa y como antes tardo 10 minutos en llegar a ese callejón pero al llegar no vio a nadie hasta que

¿?: Hola runo

Runo: que haces aquí? Creí que te habías marchado

¿?: Sé que me debes de odiar pero

Runo: HENRY! Pusiste en riesgo a mi padre y a mis amigos

Henry: si lo sé pero

Runo: pero qué?

Henry: no estaba en si

Runo: que quieres decir?

Henry: mi hermano utilizo un tipo de líquido en mí para que perdiera la memoria y así hacerte daño

Runo: porque debería de confiar en ti

Henry: es la verdad

Runo: quiero pruebas

Henry se acerco a ella tomo su mano y le puso un pequeño objeto en su mano

Runo: pero que es?

Era el pequeño collar que Iván le había dado hacia un año

Runo: pero..

Henry: lo que sucedió fue….

_Flas back_

_¿?: Henry lo hiciste muy bien me sorprendiste_

_Henry: gracias sabes que hare lo que sea por ti_

_¿?: Bien ahora dame eso y vete_

_Henry: aquí está mi señor_

_¿?: Bien ahora que tengo el collar ya no te necesito_

_Henry: qué?_

_¿?: Ya me oíste no te necesito más_

_Henry: pero yo fui quien…_

_¿?: No me interesa quiero que te vayas de aquí_

_Henry: esto no me lo puede hacer_

_¿?: Que crees ya lo hice bórrenle la memoria_

_Henry: noo! _

_Fin del flash back_

Henry: pero cuando estaban a punto de borrármela empuje a uno de los tipos que me tenían sujetado y eso izo que apretara un botón el cual izo que me volviera la memoria y así pude venir

Runo: y como tomaste el collar?

Henry: fu fácil solo los engañe y lo tome

Runo: que buena explicación *dijo sarcástica*

Henry: runo dijo tomando sus manos en verdad lo siento mucho

Runo: tranquilo está bien no te preocupes pero dime quien era al que le serbias?

Henry: el es….. Es …Mi…..Her..Ma…No.

Runo: pero porque?

Henry: no lo sé eso era lo que estaba tratando de descubrir solo que me atraparon y ahí fue donde me borraron la memoria

Runo: entiendo

Henry: que haremos ahora?

Runo: simple

Henry: ¿?

Runo: ir a la placita

Henry: qué?

Runo: confía en mí todo saldrá bien

Henry: runo por favor estamos en una situación crítica y tú en lo único que piensas es en ir a una placita..?... no me digas para columpiarte e ir a la resbaladilla?..

Runo: no iremos a que nos resuelvan nuestros problemas

Henry: qué?

Runo: ven vamos es un largo camino desde este punto de la ciudad

Henry: pero qué?

CONTINUARA

Autora: si lo se fue pésimo pero ténganme paciencia iré mejorando lo que pasa es que tengo mucha tarea TT-TT y no la he terminado por eso pero el próximo será mejor y se llamara "VAMOS POR RESPUESTAS IVAN Y SU NUEVA AMIGA CECILIA"

Nos leemos =D


	4. Chapter 4 Iván Y Su amiga Cecilia (1)

**Hola, han pasado dos años desde que subí el capítulo 3 ¿no lo creen? Supongo que nunca es tarde para volver, aun así, les debo una gran disculpa, pero a cambio de esa larga espera, les tengo muchos proyectos nuevos, tanto aquí en FanFiction, como en YouTube. ¡Terminemos este año y comencemos el 2014 con buenas noticias!**

**¡Comencemos con el siguiente capítulo!**

_¡Vamos Por Respuestas, Iván Y Su Amiga Cecilia!_

Henry: D-dime Runo, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Runo: Vamos con un amigo, Ya te lo dije

Henry: P-pero…

Runo: Listo, llegamos

Henry: E-Emm Runo…

Runo: Vamos, entremos- Tomando a Henry del brazo y jalándolo a entrar al laberinto que estaba delante de ellos

Henry: P-Pero Runo…-Dijo jalando a Runo hacia sí, haciendo que ambos cayeran, Runo cayó encima de él

Runo: ¡H-Henry!- Dijo levantándose muy rápido

Henry: L-Lo lamento mucho Runo-Chan…

INNER DE HENRY: "Runo-Chan" ¡Serás idiota!

Runo sonrió y soltó una risita muy tierna

Runo: Hace tiempo que alguien no me decir así…

Runo volteo hacia Henry y le sonrió, este solo se sonrojo un poco y siguió a Runo quien había comenzado a caminar. Él no paraba de pensar en la peli azul, acaso... ¿Él se estaba comenzando a enamorar de ella?

Runo: Aquí es… ¡IVÁN! ¿Estás ahí?

Henry: ¿A-A quien le hablas Runo-Chan?- Acercándose a ella

¿?: ¿Qué pasa Runo?

Runo: Hola Iván, vamos, sal de ahí…

Iván: Pero… hay alguien

Runo: No te preocupes, podemos confiar en el ¿No?- Dirigiéndose a Henry

Henry: Cla-Claro que si

Runo: ¿Lo ves? n.n

Iván: Bueno, si tú lo dices

Iván salió de su escondite a pocos metros de los chico, Iván parecía un niño de unos 10 años mínimo, tenía una sonrisa muy linda aunque algo tímida, medía un poco más de 1 metro 20 , vestía unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, y una playera, ambas cosas blancas, su cabello era un blanco.

Runo: Hola pequeño

Iván: Runo Nee-Chan

Runo: Iván, él es Henry, un amigo, ambos necesitamos de tu ayuda

Iván: Henry… Nii-Chan

Tsk -Tsk *Un ruido de entre los arbustos sorprendió a los tres*

Runo: ¿Tienes más amigos?

Iván: Nop, pero a partir de ahora tal vez

¿?: Ho-hola…

Henry: Es una niña…

: Mi nombre es Cecilia…

Cecilia era casi igual a Iván, solo que ella llevaba una falda y dos coletas.

Runo: No me digas… Eres el ángel de Henry

Cecilia: Sip y yo con gusto ayudare a ambos n.n

Runo: Ya veo

Iván: Hola Cecilia-Chan

Cecilia: Oh… Ho-Hola… E-Etto…

Henry *Susurrándole a Runo*: Explícame que pasa aquí Runo-Chan TT-TT. No entiendo.

Runo: Bueno… veras…

Continuara…

Aquí comienza el momento cursi en donde la Autora pide una disculpa MUY PERO MUY GRANDE, Pero el punto es que Abby Hdz ¡VOLVIO! Y ESTA VEZ…

¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Y A PARTIR DE AHORA, LUNES, VIERNES Y SABDOS TENDRÁN UN CAPITULO NUEVO, TANTO DE ESTE FANFIC, COMO DE OTROS, MUCHOS PROYECTOS, MUCHOS XD PERO BUENO, HAY QUE COMENZAR EL 2014 CON MUCHOS ANIMOS ¿NO LO CREEN?

AUN TENGO QUE CALENDARIZARME MUY BIEN, PUES COMO TAMBIÉN COMENZARE EN YOUTUBE, HABRA CAMBIOS DE QUE SUBO CADA DÍA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, POR AHORA ESTE FANFIC (EN MI COMPUTADORA) YA ESTA TERMINADO, ASÍ QUE NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA :D

ABBY HDZ LES DESEA UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO

NOS LEEMOS…


	5. Chapter 5 Iván Y Su Amiga Cecilia (2)

_**Hola chicos y chicas, heme aquí con el siguiente capítulo n.n antes que nada volvamos a calendarizar fechas para los fics ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Los Lunes & Jueves serán de "Una vez más en problemas" de RunoXDan**_

_**Los Miércoles y Viernes de "Una carrera de amor" de KazemaruXReika **_

_**Los sábados serán en YouTube.**_

_**Así que bueno, hoy es lunes de "Una vez más en problemas" Disfrútenlo n.n**_

Henry *Susurrándole a Runo*: Explícame que pasa aquí Runo-Chan TT-TT. No entiendo.

Runo: Bueno… veras…

Runo Narra

Todo comenzó hace un año, un poco antes de vernos, este niño *Apuntando a Iván* me dio algunos consejos y el collar falso, en el momento no le di mucho importancia, pero al paso de los días me di cuenta de que si llegaba a tener un problema siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar… Este laberinto… Así que un buen día decidí entrar y averiguar por qué…

_Flas back_

_R: Eeh… estoy segura que aquí fue en donde vi a ese niño la última vez… _

_I: Ho-hola Runo Nee-Chan _

_R: P-Pero __que…_

_I: ¿T-Te asuste Nee-Chan?_

_R: N-No… Lo siento, es solo que… bueno… eeh... _

_INNER DE RUNO: CLARO QUE ME ASUSTASTE -.-_

_I: Oh, qué bueno, hola Nee-Chan_

_INNER DE RUNO: ¿Nee-Chan?_

_R: Ho-Hola… Eeh…_

_I: Nee-Chan, te ves confundida, ¿Quieres saber porque te ayude la otra vez? _

_INNER DE RUNO: Como supo…. _

_I: Fácil, se muchas cosas n.n_

_R: P-Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

_I: ¿Qué? ¿Leer tu mente? Soy algo así como un adivino, fantasma, ángel n.n_

_*Puum* Runo se había desmayado por el susto de todo aquello_

_De pronto todo era oscuro, no podía moverme, estaba algo así como en un trance, pero podía ver, y escuchar a pesar de que en ese preciso momento no se podía, de pronto la voz de un chico se comenzó a escuchar, una extraña mezcla de miedo y felicidad me inundaba, el lugar en donde me creía atrapada había alguien más, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había despertado en aquel lugar? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Runo- Chan despierta_

_-¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios en ese momento _

_Estamos en tu mente, y valla que está un poco vacía JEJE _

_-Dudo estar en condición como para chistecitos como ese -.-_

_Uops, lo siento, ven te ayudo a levantarte_

_En aquel lugar comenzaron a notarse tenues luces blancas que de pronto comenzaron a ser más potentes, a tal grado de iluminar toda la habitación o lo que fuese ese lugar _

_R: ¿Quién eres?_

_Soy Iván n.n_

_R: Espera, pero si apenas hace un momento eras un niño, ¿Qué sucede?_

_Bueno, pues este es mi verdadero ser, en la tierra soy un niño, pero aquí, soy… como me vez…_

_Iván era un chico muy lindo, un poco mayor que Runo, pero a comparación del Iván pequeño, este tenía una mirada un poco menos inocente, como si todo para el fueran bromas o algo así._

_I: Como te desmayaste ya no pude comenzar a explicarte…_

_R: Ya veo… entonces… comienza ¿No?_

_I: Soy algo así como tu ángel guardián, me encargo de que no te metas en problemas, y salvarte la vida cuando lo necesites, se absolutamente todo sobre ti, lo que piensas, y lo que haces, incluso puedo asegurarte que se más de ti, que tú misma._

_¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo alguien podía saber más de otra persona que si misma? Algo en el interior de Runo le decía que eso no era un sueño, y que de alguna u otra manera ya conocía a Iván, pero… ¿De dónde? _

_R: Y suponiendo que te creo… ¿Por qué antes no había podido verte? _

_I: Fácil, nunca habías estado tanto en problemas como para que yo tuviera que verme obligado en intervenir a tal grado de dejar que me vieras_

_DING-DONG_

_I: Oh valla, ¿Ya es tan tarde? Hump, lo mejor sería que vuelvas a casa, recuerda que si necesitas algo, ve al laberinto, ahí estaré cuando lo necesites_

_DING-DONG_

_R: P-Pero… aún no he terminado de preguntarte…_

_De pronto las luces se comenzaron a apagar y la voz de Iván se comenzó a hacer más y más lejana, de pronto Runo despertó en su habitación, obviamente exaltada y un poco nerviosa… ¿Todo había sido un sueño? No, claro que no, eso no era posible, todo había sido tan real… Pero… eso lo podría averiguar, volviendo al laberinto…_

_Fin del flash back_

R: Y bueno, eso en general, fue lo que paso

H: Entonces, me quieres decir que Cecilia… es… mí…

C: Sip, yo te he cuidado desde hace muchísimo tiempo,

H: ¿Desde que nací?

Los ojos de Cecilia se nublaron, su rostro alegre, se había vuelto un tanto sombrío, algo no andaba bien con eso…

R: Es cierto… Iván, ¿Tú también? ¿Me cuidas desde que nací?

A los ojos de Iván también les paso lo mismo que a los de Cecilia, ¿Acaso la pregunta les molestaba? ¿Estaba mal preguntarles?

H: Eeh… ¿Qué sucede?

I: No, nada… *La voz del niño había cambiado drásticamente, ya no se escuchaba alegre y enérgica, sino más bien, apagada y seria* - Lo mejor es que ya se vallan… ya es de noche…

Henry y Runo se miraron atónitos, y volteando al cielo, precisamente, el cielo comenzaba a verse cada vez más y más oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?

R: P-Pero… esto no es posible, hace apenas unos 15 minutos que estamos aquí, y cuando nos vimos eran las 12:30…

H: R-Runo-Chan…

R: ¿Qué pasa?

H: Se fueron…

Efectivamente, Iván y Cecilia habían desaparecido, lo extraño… sin decir adiós

R: Será mejor que salgamos, vamos

H: Si…

La salida había sido más corta de lo que habitualmente era, pero bueno, a Runo y a Henry ya no les importaba el tiempo que pasaba o que no, solo eran esos dos niños, tantas preguntas que ambos tenían que responder y con muy pocas pistas…

R: Y Henry… ¿Dónde vives?

H: Eeh… pues la verdad es que no tengo casa, vivía con mi hermano, pero como ves… ya no

R: Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa n.n

H: ¿Q-que?

R: Sip, a mi primo no le importara si se lo explicas como a mí, ¿Te parece?

H: Muchas gracias Runo-Chan

INNER DE HENRY: ¡SIIII! RUNO-CHAN ES TAN LINDA

Continuara…

Nos leemos la próxima :D


End file.
